In Sync, We Shall Embark
by eiranerys
Summary: Shuann Week Day 1: Meeting/Goodbye/Reunion. When she graduates from Shujin Academy, Ann Takamaki muses on how things have changed since she has met Ren. Especially since Ren couldn't make it to the graduation ceremony. But little does she know... her boyfriend is closer than she thinks.


She was probably one of the only ones who didn't have family attending graduation. Her parents had tried—they really had, but with their crazy schedules, they were stuck in France for another few days. They had apologized to her for a good ten minutes, so Anne couldn't be mad at them for this.

At least everyone else she loved would be there. Ryuji would be graduating with her, of course. Ryuji ended just in front of her, with them sitting in alphabetical order according to their surname. Futaba being a Shujin student was coming, along with Boss. Makoto and Haru had just finished wrapping up their exams. And Yusuke had graduated the day before, so he would be able to attend.

Well… save for one. Anne frowned slightly at that. Ren's hometown was a few hours by train. Given that his graduation ceremony was so close… he couldn't make it.

Though she couldn't complain _completely. _After all of this, Ren would _finally _be moving back to Tokyo. It had been a long year, filled with many texts and video calls. And Ren had visited during Golden Week and the summer… But it wasn't enough. Anne had craved both his company and touch too many times over the year.

But she was glad, because more than one boy had attempted to ask her out even though she and Ren had gone public with their relationship after his release from prison. Long distance relationships never last, they had said. Of course, Ryuji got pissed at them and told them to scram. Anne was grateful that he managed to drive them off because apparently they couldn't get it through their thick heads that she meant _no. _

Sometimes she couldn't believe that it has been nearly two years since she had met Ren… since she had seized control of her life once again.

She just… wished that he was back already… It would've been nice to have him see her graduate.

_But… _It was only a matter of time before Ren would return to Tokyo. And being as smart as Ren was, he was accepted into Tokyo U. She had expected nothing less, but it was still incredible to think about.

"Anne!" The sudden call of her name made her turn around.

Ryuji was waving at her. Their friends and Boss were with him. Anne gave a quick wave before dashing over to them.

"Heyyy!" she exclaimed.

"Congratulations, you two," Makoto said with a smile. "I know you've both worked really hard to get here."

Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks for taking the time to help me study, Makoto," he said. "That really saved my ass with entrance exams."

"You've really been working hard," Haru said. "You shouldn't downplay yourself like that, Ryuji-kun!"

Futaba snickered, grinning widely. "Better savor this, Ryuji! This is the only time you'll get compliments like this!"

"HEY!"

"…What ails you, Anne?" Yusuke asked abruptly. "You're… not quite yourself."

Anne let out a frustrated sigh. "Okay… you got me," she grumbled. "I just… I'm a bit disappointed that my parents couldn't make it. And Ren… he's not coming back until tomorrow. I just would've liked to see either during my graduation ceremony, y'know…?"

Boss suddenly snorted. When Anne looked his way, he was clearly trying to smother a smile. "Well, Anne-chan, you'll be with Ren soon enough. When we last talked, he was saying that he couldn't wait to come back to everyone."

Futaba started snickering again. "Yeah! Just you wait, Anne. Don't worry, your romance option will be here soon!"

Makoto looked at them quizzically. "…What are you two hiding?"

"Whaaaat?" Futaba gasped, pressing a hand to her chest. 'What are you talking about, Makoto?!"

"Hmm."

Haru just giggled. "Maybe we should go find seats now," she suggested. "You have to check in soon, don't you?"

"Damn, you're right," Ryuji said, nodding. "C'mon, Anne."

"Coming!" Anne said, before turning back to her friends. "See you in a couple hours!"

But even as she hurried after Ryuji, Futaba and Boss's words nagged at her. Could Ren be in Tokyo already?

No… that was impossible. She was just getting her hopes up…

Anne couldn't help but think that their student council president had nothing on Ren's speeches. Ren had always managed to inspire confidence in them during their heists. And even when they were just talking, Ren managed to uplift her in a way nobody had.

But still… it felt _surreal _for the principal to say: _It is my pleasure to present the graduating class of 2018. Congratulations! _

It was chaos to find her friends in the crowd, but Futaba's orange locks made it easier at least. She definitely stood out in a crowd.

"What do you kids say to a party?" Boss asked after yet another chorus of congratulations. "At LeBlanc of course."

Yusuke frowned. "It seems a bit superfluous, if you ask me," he stated. "After all, Ren is due to return to Tokyo tomorrow. Why not wait until then?"

Boss shrugged. "You only graduate from high school once," he said. "I figured that we ought to celebrate that."

"Man, I can't believe that you guys _graduated!" _Futaba pouted for a moment. "Now I'm gonna be all alone!"

"Aw, don't say that, Futaba!" Anne wrapped an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders. "You've made _loads _of progress this year! You've made a few friends, all by yourself!"

"And you joined the tech club with only a little buggin' from us!" Ryuji flashed her a lopsided smile. "You'll be fine! And it's not like we're moving across the country! Me and Anne will both be in Tokyo still, just like Makoto and Haru!"

"Ugh, you actually sound _reasonable," _Futaba huffed.

"What is it—pick on Ryuji day?" Ryuji grumbled, making everyone laugh.

"I suppose she has to let it out at some point of today," Yusuke intoned. "However, if you're _really _sure about this party, Boss… I'd be happy to accept. Ryuji? Anne? What say you?

She… She should seize the chances to spend time with her friends. It wasn't as common to hang out with everyone. Yusuke had been working on several projects, as he finally was accepted for an award. Makoto and Haru were busy with university, even though they made an effort to hang out at least twice a month.

Anne flashed them a smile, before nodding. "I'm game!"

Boss chuckled. "Great. Just let me buy the ingredients so I can feed all of you properly. Come by around six."

But of course, that wasn't the end of it. Ryuji's mom had reached them, and insisted on taking a bunch of photos. It wasn't with just Ryuji. She posed with everyone else. After that, everyone agreed to split up for a few hours and head to LeBlanc at six, as proposed by Boss.

* * *

It was a really weird thought, thinking about how this was probably going to be the last time she wore the Shujin uniform.

It was just… mind boggling. Thinking that she had _graduated _from Shujin. The time just seemed to pass in a blink of an eye.

There were just… so many memories in Shujin. Some of them bad… some of them good.

Of course, the standout bad memory had been Shiho's attempt to jump off the school's rooftop. She remembered how her throat seemed to jump in her throat. She had hated the first year of Shujin. Kamoshida's attentions… the rumors… It had been just _unbearable. _

But still… there were several good memories. She still thought of how she, Ryuji, and Ren would hide out on the rooftop, discussing their heists in Kamoshida's Palace. As embarrassing as it was at the time, the Shujin Sharing Special… She still couldn't believe that Ren had yelled out, "I've always loved you, Anne Takamaki!" He had always been bold but sheesh…

And of course, there had been when she and Ren got together, shortly after Kaneshiro had turned himself in… She still remembered how his arms encircled her.

She had felt so alone… saddened by the idea that Shiho would be leaving Tokyo to get away from the bad memories. But Ren had reassured her that she wasn't alone… that she had him… always.

And he always been there for her. Listening to her… supporting her… _inspiring _her. Ren was just… her everything. She missed him so badly…!

She then blinked as a drop of water hit her hair. And then another. And another.

Seriously?!

Anne quickly darted over to an awning, seeking shelter from the rain. She then gazed out to the rain. Okay, it wasn't _so _bad. More of a drizzle instead of a downpour. But still… the rain was completely _unexpected. _

She sighed. Even though it was just early March… there were a few trees blooming early with cherry blossoms. She always loved roses the best, but cherry blossoms were always nice to see. Probably since they only lived for a month.

Anne's hand moved to her wrist. A delicate charm bracelet hung from her wrist. It was Ren's White Day gift to her. Three charms dangled from it. One was of a red kitty charm, a reminder of Panther. The second was a rose charm, since Ren noted that she loved roses. And the third was a cherry blossom charm… to remind her of the day they had met.

She couldn't believe that it has been nearly two years since then…

* * *

_Anne did not want to go back to Shujin. She hated it. If it wasn't the rumors of her being Kamoshida's girl… it was boys coming onto her because she was "easy". Shiho's presence was the only reason why last year had been bearable. _

_But even then, Anne did not want to return to Shujin. She just felt that there was no way out… _

_The rain wasn't terribly heavy, but she could feel the top of her hoodie start to get soaked. She needed a break… _

_She spotted a nearby store. Jeunesse et beaute… Anne recognized it as a popular store for her female peers to shop at, but right now she saw it as refuge. _

_So she stepped underneath the canopy, slipping her hoodie off. She fluffed out her hair. It really did get hot, stuffing her hair in her hoodie. A soft sigh escaped her. At least it was a pretty sight… The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, the trees swaying slightly in the rain. _

_She held out her hand, letting out a thoughtful hum as a few droplets of water land on her palm. It really was just a drizzle… maybe she should head out now. It could get worse, after all… _

_But that was then she felt a pair of eyes on her. She then turned to see who it was exactly. And it… it was someone she had never seen before. _

_Curly, jet dark hair, with his bangs falling into his equally dark eyes. A pair of large glasses just seemed to magnify his bookworm appearance. _

_He stared at her with wide eyes—gawking, really. But it felt different than with the boys or Kamoshida mentally undressing her. He looked at her in awe. _

_Though, Anne had to wonder just who he was. He was wearing the Shujin uniform, after all—wearing it properly, even—and didn't seem to be a first year… A transfer student, then? _

_Well… she knew what it was like to enter a new school. And how you just want a friendly face… _

_So she smiled at him. He then blinked, before a shy smile began to form on his face. _

_He looked like he wanted to say something, but then Kamoshida pulled up to the curb… _

* * *

Anne couldn't help but smile at the memory. Little had she known… how important Ren would become to her.

He encouraged her to fight back against Kamoshida. He was always there to lend a listening ear. When she was being a total ditz, he'd laugh it off. He helped her figure out what she wanted to do with her life… And she still found herself amazed, thinking of just what Ren had done… To most of the world, the Phantom Thieves were just delinquents. But to her… Ren was her _hero. _

But then the sound of approaching footsteps caught her attention. Someone had taken refuge from the rain, right beside her. Judging from the height, it was a male. His hands then lifted up, slipping the hood down.

Anne couldn't help but gasp as the familiar sight of black curls came into view. She watched with wide eyes as Ren slowly turned to look at her.

And then he smiled. "Hey, stranger."

"R-Ren?" she whispered, her heart suddenly pounding hard. "You… You're here?!"

Ren's smile spread wider. "I am. Surprise?"

"Ren!" Anne lunged forward and he caught her in his arms.

Anne buried her face against his chest, inhaling his wonderful scent. Ren held her close. They didn't speak for several moments.

And then Anne pulled away. "I-I don't understand. I thought your graduation was today!"

Ren shrugged. "I may have… lied."

"You what?!" Anne smacked his shoulder. "Why would you do that?!"

"I wanted to surprise you," Ren said simply. "I was coming from the train station when I saw you there… It just felt too perfect."

Anne sniffed. "I… I can't believe that you're here…!" She wiped at her eyes. "I… I've missed you so much."

"I know." Ren bent his head, gently kissing her forehead. "I've missed you too." Then he frowned. "…But did you hit a growth spurt too? Man, and I was thinking that I would have some height on you…"

Anne giggled. "That's what you focus on?!"

"I'm a simple guy."

"You, Ren Amamiya…" Anne poked him hard in the chest, "are anything but _simple." _

Ren flashed her that heart stopping grin of his. "But you still love me, don't you?"

Anne grabbed a fistful of his shirt, dragging him down for a kiss. It felt so nice to dive her hands through his soft hair, to feel his hands on her…

She still couldn't help but think about how different they had been two years ago. They had been two kids, stifling themselves in some way. But with the adventure they had together with their friends, they had grown so much.

Anne then broke the kiss, pressing her forehead against his. Ren's smile was both gentle and warm. He always looked at her so _differently. _

"Welcome home, Ren," she whispered. "I'm so glad that you're finally back…!"

Ren just hugged her tightly, before dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "It's good to be back."

And now that he was here… they would be walking towards the next chapter of their lives… as young adults. And personally, she couldn't wait to see what the future would hold for them.


End file.
